La historia más obscura del océano: El percebe feo
by Darkroy
Summary: Comentario sobre uno de los relatos mas cortos del oceano, pero deja ver algo tan profundo como sus origenes.


La historia más obscura del océano: El percebe feo

The ugly barnacle o el percebe feo, es sin duda uno de los relatos más ingeniosos del océano. A pesar de que la historia es de sólo 13 palabras en el lenguaje original (quince si contamos "The end"), mientras que en su traducción en Hispanoamérica cuenta con catorce palabras, quince en la edición española.

Esta historia se le atribuye la autoría a un residente de fondo de Bikini, conocido como Patricio estrella. Hay cierta leyenda en base a cómo surgió la historia, originalmente esta historia era para animar al mejor amigo de Patricio, sin embargo los intentos de levantar los ánimos culminaron en un rotundo fracaso.

De forma curiosa, este relato termino siendo reconocida dentro de los círculos literarios en todo el mundo debido a su crudo realismo, el uso innovador de minimalismo, y la caracterización detallada en tan solo unas cuantas oraciones, pero hay algo más de lo que se deja ver a simple vista en la que resaltan muchas virtudes y cualidades, además de que el mensaje no se pierde en la traducción.

El resumen del argumento es bastante sencillo, narra la historia como una especie de distopía. El personaje principal se nos describe como alguien feo. Sin embargo, en una toma excepcional en la naturaleza de la intimidación, la historia implica miseria en la parte del resto de la población también, puesto que se introduce un personaje colectivo que se hace llamar Todos. En el desarrollo "Todos" llegan a temer por sus vidas, debido a la naturaleza horrible del percebe. Aquí, la cantidad de desarrollo de los personajes encaja en tan poco tiempo que es increíble. Por desgracia, conforme la historia avanza, se hace evidente que el miedo de "Todos" no es injustificado, puesto que al final, todo el mundo muere. Dándonos el trágico desenlace que a todos no fascina.

Sin embargo, ¿eran "todos" los demás demasiado egoístas y superficiales como para morirse de alguien que era distinto a ellos? muy probablemente. La historia nos muestra claramente, cómo la sociedad se ha convertido en corrupta, en la que nos muestra que si uno no se ajusta a las normas establecidas por la misma, esta nos terminara dejando o por el contrario, todos terminan muriendo. Al final nadie trató de llegar a conocer lo feo del percebe. Tal vez su odio era lo que realmente hizo feo al percebe.

No obstante hay una interpretación más positiva en este relato, y fue proporcionada por Smitty Werben Man Jensen, en la que nos revela que cuando "todos se murieron", literalmente ocurrió el hecho, incluyendo al percebe, no obstante, esta interpretación tiene sus detractores puesto que no queda de manera explícita si en "Todos" se incluyo al personaje del Percebe.

A los lectores no se nos permite saber a profundidad como era el aspecto físico del percebe feo pero aquí radica la genialidad de la historia, ya que el narrador usa un juego de metaficción, puesto que de describirnos a detalle al personaje del Percebe, probablemente mataría al lector, este recurso no es para nada innovador, puesto que previamente fue usado por autores de literatura de horror como Howard Philip Lovecraft.

Hay muchas similitudes entre este relato y algunos relatos de Lovecraft, incluso, varios autores lo citan y se le menciona como una fuente de inspiración para algo tan sumamente horrible. Entre las similitudes de los tópicos Lovecraftianos y el relato, se hallan los monstruos creados por el autor, usando de referencia al mar, como en el caso del "Dagon" o que tienen características de criaturas submarinas, como Ctuhulhu y su aspecto de octópodo. El percebe, en sí, tiene una anatomía repulsiva, como sus penes prensiles y la falta de cualquier seña particular, como ocurre en el relato, incluyendo los ojos o incluso un rostro , aquí radica el realismo el relato de la historia.

Al final este relato nos demuestra que en este mundo oscuro, hay muy pocas personas sensatas y nos revela lo efímera de la existencia puesto que al final "Todos se murieron. Fin".


End file.
